


Dream a Dream (Elysium)

by Star_dancer54



Series: Dear god old stuff. Like, seriously old. [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Songfic, weird assed dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-03
Updated: 2000-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_dancer54/pseuds/Star_dancer54
Summary: Dream a dream, and see through angels' eyes...





	Dream a Dream (Elysium)

**Author's Note:**

> Okey dokey, this monster has been floating around my head since I heard the song on the CD (Elysium - Charlotte Church Featuring Billy Gilman). I couldn’t figure out who to write about until I really thought about the words. When I did… well… this is the result

12/3/00

Dream a Dream (Elysium)

Duo stared out the window. He could see the ocean waves hitting the rocks far below. He could also hear the boy sitting on the other side of the bed typing away on his laptop. He scowled, then grinned as he thought about the mission tomorrow. It was a simple search-and-destroy mission. It was also the best way to get rid of stress, considering…

He snuggled into the blankets. Those thoughts wouldn’t help any. Besides, the 'Perfect Soldier' wouldn’t care about a dark daemon like himself. He tried to ignore the irritating click-clack of Heero’s keyboard and closed his eyes, calling for sleep.

///When the night is still

And the sea is calm

Lonely shadow, you call upon me///

Heero eventually stopped typing and slid under the blanket as well. By then, Duo was asleep. Heero slid his laptop under the bed and turned out the light.

///Lay by my side

Fear not tonight

Lonely shadow, you’ll find a new light///

Duo slept on. As he slept, he dreamed.

///Dream a dream

And see through angel’s eyes

A place where we can fly away///

Duo stood, his batwings folded comfortably on his back. The silvery moon hung above his head, casting an eerie glow to the landscape. He looked up. To his surprise, he saw Heero floating in the sky. Duo blinked. Heero slowly floated down, his 5-meter wide angel wings folding to his back. He held out his hand to the violet-eyed daemon. Duo gave the angel his hand. Heero smiled and pulled him into the sky.

///Ride with me upon a shining star

Above the moonlit sky

We will find Elysium///

They flew through the air. Duo looked under them and saw an ocean. Heero pulled him higher into the clouds, causing the ground to vanish from sight. They suddenly broke through the clouds, above even the rulers of the sky. It was beautiful.

Elysium

///Hear the nightingale

Sing a lullaby

Lonely shadows, you’ll find a new light///

In his sleep, Duo smiled. Heero briefly wondered how the braided boy could sleep so peacefully, considering his job. He shuddered slightly as he thought about his dreams.

///Dawn will be kind

All will be bright

Lonely shadow, rise from the darkness///

But, he considered, it was only fair. Duo may call himself Shinigami, but he was more alive than any of the others. He had his own demons, but they didn’t disturb his sleep. Heero, on the other hand, was darkness in human disguise. Of course he had dreams of darkness. He glanced at the fey creature beside him, drinking in the vision. He sighed softly, turned away from Duo, and quickly fell asleep. He dreamt, but not his normal dreams.

///Dream a dream

And see through angel’s eyes

A place where we can fly away///

In Duo’s dream…

Duo looked at the face of the cobalt-eyed angel that helped him stay aloft. Heero gently pulled Duo up closer. He sighed and felt himself enfolded in the silvery wings. Heero cradled him close to his chest, keeping the chestnut-haired boy as near as possible. Duo wrapped his arms around the shorthaired angel and spread his black wings to prevent them falling....

///Ride with me upon a shining star

Above the moonlit sky

Once more

 

We’ll dream a dream

And see through angel’s eyes

A place where we can fly away///

Heero’s dream…

Heero cradled the longhaired creature, feeling Duo’s leathery black wings wrap around him. Heero ran his hands through hair and over robed hips, then wrapped his arms around the violet-eyed daemon. His violet-eyed angel of Death. He pulled the daemon closer....

///We’ll dream a dream

And see through angel’s eyes

A place where we can fly away

Elysium///

Dawn…

Heero woke up first. He blinked, trying to figure out what he was tangled in. Hair. Lots of it. He frowned and started when he realized he was also tangled in Duo. He carefully extracted himself and went to take a shower. Before he stepped into the bathroom, he glanced at the sleeping boy. Duo was still smiling, his hair unbound and spread all around, making him look feylike. Or like an Angel of Death…

///Elysium///

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Owari~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sappy, eh?


End file.
